walt_disney_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Turner
Naomi Turner is a character who appears in the 2016 Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is an adventurer and is Elena's best friend. Background Personality Naomi is a practical girl who never gives up. Unlike Chancellor Esteban, Naomi approves of Elena's take charge approach and is shown to have a dislike of the snooty Chancellor. She's also shown to have a fear of riding the Jaquins. Physical Appearance Around fifteen years of age, Naomi is a fair-skinned girl with a slender figure and deep aqua blue eyes. She has short blonde hair and faint freckles across her cheeks. Her signature outfit includes a deep bluish-green bodice with strong green lining and decorated with flowers at the bottom, that go over a white top. She wears a brilliant green skirt with a deep bluish-green strip that goes around the lower part. She has black boots and wears around her waist a dark red belt. Around Naomi's neck, she wears a patchwork choker necklace decorated with three turquoise gemstones dangling from the front. Around her left arm, Naomi wears a braided cord bracelet with similar gemstones on her necklace. Role in the series Naomi is a supporting character in the series and serves as a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, haven been chosen by Elena for her pragmatism and perseverance. She is also uniquely suited to represent the average civilians interests when it comes to deciding how to run the kingdom. Through the course of the show, Naomi often accompanies Elena on her adventures and assists her in Royal Duties in any way she can. Since she lived and worked at the port all her live, Naomi is very skilled with ropes, knots, and nets, This makes her a bit stronger than an average female. She also has an eye for detail, such as noticing two warning glyphs in one episode. Similar to Sofia's struggles to prove herself a princess, Naomi believes she must work hard to prove herself as a member of the Grand Council because of her commoner status. In the prologue of Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Elena shows Naomi Shuriki's broken wand and tells her the story of how Sofia freed Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. In the ending of the special after hearing the story, Naomi and Elena decide to lock Shuriki's wand in the treasury. Trivia *Her home country is Norberg.Twitter: Craig Gerber Post Gallery Screenshots My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Naomi with her friends and Elena's family Elena and Naomi on Skylar and Luna.png Naomi on Luna.png Elena of Avalor 03.jpg|Elena, Naomi, and Mateo fly on jaquins to rescue Isabel and Gabe Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m57s323.png Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg All Heated Up 3.jpeg SpellboundEOA3.png Something Special.jpg Finders Leapers 6.png Finders Leapers 7.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-12.jpg|Naomi in Elena and the Secret of Avalor Olaball 3.png Olaball 4.jpg Captain Turner Returns 2.png Captain Turner Returns 14.png Captain Turner Returns 13.png Captain Turner Returns 10.png Captain_Turner_Returns_11.png|Naomi through the years Captain Turner Returns 12.png Captain Turner Returns 3.png Captain Turner Returns 8.png My Fair Naomi 5.png My Fair Naomi 3.png Party of a Lifetime 6.png|Wearing her mother's hat Party of a Lifetime 15.png Party of a Lifetime 17.png Party of a Lifetime 7.png Party of a Lifetime 9.png Party of a Lifetime 10.png Party of a Lifetime 11.png Party of a Lifetime 12.png Party of a Lifetime 13.png Miscellaneous Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg|Naomi amongst the Elena of Avalor dolls Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg|Naomi amongst the Elena of Avalor figurines Naomi.png|Naomi Turner of the Grand Council Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast Naomi ballgown.png|Naomi's ballgown Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg References